


Checkmate

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is bored and Severus Snape is conveniently there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever :) Ah, nostalgia! :)

Checkmate

He sat in an armchair in a corner of the Slytherin common room, greasy hair veiling his face, pretending to read a book. Secretly, he watched a group of older boys sitting in front of the fireplace. One of the boys, anyway. He was leaning back in his chair, one hand draped casually over the arm-rest, legs on a small padded stool. His brilliant long, blond hair was gleaming in the light of the fire and he was wearing a slightly bored expression.

“Get off it, Nott. No one cares about what you would do if you were the Headmaster.”

Nott opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again. No one talked back to Lucius Malfoy, Prefect, Head Boy and the uncrowned king of Slytherin House.

“Let’s DO something, I’m bored.”

“What would you like to do then, Lucius?” Nott’s voice sounded slightly hurt.

Lucius threw his glorious hair back with a graceful gesture. “I don’t know.” He shot a glance at the boy in the corner, who started and buried his hooked nose into his book. “Hey Snape, do you play chess?”

Lucius’ court seemed as bewildered by his sudden notice of Severus’ existence as he himself was. Someone muttered something about every and each one of them being perfectly capable of playing chess and someone else pointed out to Lucius that he had claimed to be too tired to play just an hour ago. Lucius waved them into silence and kept staring at Severus, one eyebrow arching.

“Well? I take it you CAN speak?”

“I…um…I- I… yes. I mean I do play,” Severus muttered, blushing scarlet. He was actually quite good at chess, but he didn’t think he would be able to concentrate with Lucius looking at him like that.

Lucius got up lazily and walked to Severus’ corner. He picked the book from the younger boy’s unresisting hands and placed it onto the armrest. The blond stepped towards the middle of the room, where there was a table with an elaborate chess set on it. “Well come on.” He extended his hand in Severus’ direction, obviously not even considering the possibility that he might decline.

Grudgingly, Severus left the relative safety of his corner and stepped up to the table. All eyes were on him and he felt his legs tremble. “You’re not afraid, are you? It’s only a game of chess.” He looked up to Lucius’ taunting, cold grey eyes and shook his head. “Good boy. You can have the blacks.”

Severus desperately tried to concentrate on the game, all the while wondering what exactly Lucius was playing at. If he’d just wanted a game of chess, any of his rich and well-bred friends could have humoured him. Why Severus? What sort of a humiliation did he plan?

“You’re rather good.” Severus looked up to see Lucius watching him appreciatively. He had been so fiercely concentrating on the board that he hadn’t noticed the common room emptying. The two boys were now alone. All thoughts of strategy slipped from Severus’ mind and he made a really stupid move.

“Although you seem quite easy to distract.” Lucius smirked and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through that platinum hair. “See something you like?”

“I-I…I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Oh, don’t be so shy. Do you really think I haven’t noticed the way you keep looking at me?” Lucius quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

It was true. Severus hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off the blond boy ever since he started at Hogwarts. It had taken him some time to realize that his infatuation with the boy wasn’t quite normal. Only as his classmates had started whispering about girls, he had begun to doubt himself. No girl could ever compare to Lucius.

“Oh, there’s no need to blush. I like being looked at.” That, Severus could easily believe. No one was as vain as Lucius Malfoy.

“Would you like to touch me?” Severus’ blush deepened. He wasn’t sure if the other boy was mocking him or making an indecent proposition. “Well?” Another smirk and a raised brow.

Severus nodded almost imperceptibly. Lucius got to his feet and offered his hand to the younger boy, who took it hesitantly. “Well come on, as Head Boy I have my own room, remember? And we haven’t got all night.”

Strange feelings were flushing through Severus. Lucius was actually holding his hand, and now pulling him up from his chair. He surreptitiously tried to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming as he was led to the blonde’s private room. Lucius Malfoy, the richest and most popular student of Slytherin House, nay, of the whole school, incredibly good-looking, not to mention a pure-blood. And he was actually interested in him, Severus Snape, a poor, skinny young boy with a Muggle father?

Lucius’ room wasn’t big, but it was luxurious. A small window with green velvet curtains, a mahogany desk in front of it, a beautifully carved wardrobe, and, taking up most of the floor, a huge four-poster bed with green hangings that matched the curtains perfectly. The sheets seemed to be silk, as well as the many plush pillows.

The older boy sat on his bed and gestured to Severus to sit next to him. Warily the younger boy complied, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. What did boys do with other boys, exactly?

“You have no idea what to do, do you?” Lucius smiled. “I’ll show you.” He put his hand around Severus’ shoulders and pulled the boy closer. “We can start with a kiss.”

He couldn’t have heard correctly. Lucius Malfoy couldn’t be just about to kiss him. Severus’ heart was beating so fast and loudly the other boy had to hear it. Those thin, pink lips came closer, and closer…

Soft lips on his. A tongue was slowly pushing his lips apart and beginning to chart every inch of his mouth. Severus touched the tongue with his own hesitantly, and it twined with his. He lifted his hands to touch the beautiful hair. It was every bit as silky as it looked.

Lucius started opening his robes button by button without breaking the kiss. When they fell from his shoulders, Severus shuddered. Of course Lucius noticed this and lifted his lips from the other boy’s to whisper, “It’s alright, this is what you wanted.”

Severus wasn’t sure what he had wanted, he had never thought this far. He only knew that he wanted to please Lucius, to do whatever he was told. He was throbbing hard, but the thought of them touching each other down there scared him. But he was even more scared of Lucius sending him away.

Now the blond boy’s lips were moving along his neck, kissing, sucking, biting. His hands were unbuckling Severus’ belt, unbuttoning his trousers. And now, oh God, now the hands were snaking into his trousers, fingers curling around his hardness.

“You’re so hard for me,” Lucius whispered into his ear, nibbling the earlobe. “You want me so bad; you want me to touch you, to lick you, to fuck you…”

Severus started. Could two boys really do that? What was it like? Would it hurt? He knew there was no backing out now, Lucius would do exactly what he wanted with him. If he complied, it would probably be easier.

“Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt…much.” Lucius took his wand from his robes and undressed them both with a flick. Severus looked at the other boy’s member, big and hard and only slightly darker than the rest of his skin. It was larger than his own. Would he really try to put that thing inside him? Surely he would be torn apart…

Lucius pushed him back until he was lying down with the older boy on top of him. The silky hair fell all over his face and tickled his neck. Severus couldn’t help moaning as their erections touched. “Yes, that’s it. Go with it, don’t resist.” A soft whisper, like a caress. Another kiss, greedy, hungry.

The blonde slid down his body, kissing, biting every bit of soft skin he could reach. His teeth grazed a nipple, eliciting another moan from the younger boy. He smiled and his fingers went lower, brushing the tip of his cock, the shaft, small, nearly hairless balls…and then circling his opening. Severus instinctively tried to move away from the touch, but Lucius pressed him against the mattress.

“Be still and take what I give you.” Lucius stretched his other hand towards the bedside table. “Accio lubricant.” A small phial flew into his hand. Severus twitched from fear and anticipation. It was really going to happen. He was really going to lose his virginity to Lucius, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it or not. He was still hard, after all.

A finger, slick with lubricant, breached him. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it felt somehow wrong, violating. Lucius noticed his erection beginning to fade and took a firm hold of his cock, fisting it into full hardness with a few practised movements. Another finger slipped inside, stretching him further. It didn’t feel that bad really… In fact, it was beginning to feel good. Suddenly the fingers touched something inside Severus that he had never known existed. A flash of ecstasy made him moan again.

Lucius smiled at him and did it again. His whole body shook, and he knew he was going to come at any second… “Oh no, you don’t. You will come when I tell you you can come.” A hand gripped the base of his cock tightly and the orgasm passed. At the same time, the fingers were withdrawn from his arse. He whimpered from the loss.

His legs were lifted over Lucius’ shoulders, his feet tangling in the blond hair. He felt something much larger than fingers on his opening and instinctively closed his eyes. Lucius backhanded him almost casually. “Look at me. I want you to see my face as I fuck you.”

Severus’ eyes flashed open in shock and he looked into cold eyes above him. “Do what I tell you and I won’t hurt you,” Lucius promised and thrust inside him. Only the head of his cock entered, but the pain was enough to bring tears into the younger boy’s eyes.

Lucius bent down and gently kissed the tears away. “Shh, it’s alright. It won’t hurt for long,” he whispered and kissed Severus on the mouth. “Just relax and it will much easier.”

He tried to comply, but it was hard to relax when he felt like he was torn in half. Apparently he had done something, as Lucius moaned into his mouth and thrust deeper. Soon he was buried to the hilt and stopped again to give Severus time to get used to the sensation. Severus’ eyes almost closed again, but he had learned his lesson and forced them to stay open.

“Good boy, you learn quickly.” Was Lucius taunting him? He wasn’t sure and now it was impossible to think, as Lucius pulled away and thrust again, deep inside of him. He smirked and adjusted the angle a bit. Again that strange flash of ecstasy. Severus groaned and arched against his tormentor.

Lucius’ thrusts were becoming faster, deeper, harder. His hand found the other boy’s cock and began stroking it in time of his thrusts. “Now you may come,” he whispered, only slightly out of breath, as Severus panted and moaned and thrashed under him.

He came harder than he would ever have thought possible. The whole world seemed to shatter around him as his cock spurted onto his stomach and over Lucius’ white fingers. The blonde bent down again and, with a playful smirk, whispered, “Checkmate, I think,” in his ear. Soon Lucius shuddered slightly and something warm gushed inside the younger boy’s torn arse, stinging a little.

Lucius pulled out and lay down next to him. He patted the boy on the head like he was a favourite puppy and said, “You were a good boy. We won’t talk about this to a living soul, ever, now will we?” Severus shook his head. He couldn’t even imagine trying to explain this to a teacher, let alone his parents. Besides, he had wanted it, hadn’t he? And he had come.

“OK, time for you to go back to your dormitory. I need some sleep tonight.” Lucius’ voice was again cold and distant, as if nothing intimate had ever happened between the two. Severus got up and began to gather his clothes from the floor with shaking hands.

The older boy seemed to take pity on him, and offered in a slightly warmer tone, “You can borrow my invisibility cloak to get back unnoticed. I’ll get it back from you when I need it.” Severus thanked him, surprised at this sudden friendliness, as Lucius got up to get the cloak from his wardrobe. He even kissed Severus softly on the forehead and wished him goodnight.

“G-good night L-Lucius.” Severus tiptoed through the Slytherin dungeons to his own dormitory, Lucius’ cloak warm on his shoulders. He wondered if the blonde might take an interest on him again, and the thought made him shudder from excitement. Well, mainly excitement.


End file.
